The Dance
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: I thought that it was possible that this could happen. A Tohru x Kyo pairing. At a dance.


**The Dance**

**A/N:** I like to ramble...So yeah...you'll probably hear me say the same thing about sixteen times. XD I wanted to write this..I don't know why...I thought that it would seem like it could happen...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Warnings:** Normal pairing -Kyo x Tohru- If you have a problem with that couple don't read it. A little OOC I guess.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

From high above the lights shone on his face. The beautiful face belonged to Kyo Sohma. Under the night's beauty he shined like the main dish at a dinner table. From a distance I found myself sneaking glances at him. The dumbfounded one refused to turn his head to acknowledge anyone. Surrounded by friends I attempted with my strength to enjoy the night at the dance.

The constant trial started as I tried to ignore him, the one who stood in my path and in my heart. Deep in a part of me I wanted to sit him down and make him listen. I wanted to prove that my feelings for him existed out of purity. The expression stained on his face, showing that aloof side of him appeared like an obstacle. The innocence in him, hidden behind that mask he wears. This facial look is his tool of protection from being hurt by things in the present and the future.

Standing alone in that corner, he leaned against the wall like a model. The girls swarmed at him in a rush to be chosen as his date before any other. The stylish ones carried such elegance in their steps unlike me. The beauties that followed after him had the courage to flaunt themselves at him. Yet he threw rejection at massive amount of girls. I witnessed the way the girls scurried into their corners, realizing that I'm not worth his time. Someone like me doesn't measure up to their standards, and he still pushed them away. A plain pathetic one like myself has no hope in attracting him with any appealing features.

The exchange of glances between the two of us fulfilled the empty space in my heart. The fact that I could look at him all night made me a little excited. With that I believed that I could fake my happiness of being alone from him. The selfish part of me continued to desire him. That side wanted to walk in front of him. The inner me contains the confidence that I needed to release to make a move. I started contemplating about walking up to him.

_What if he doesn't want me in his face? What if he shoves me off? What if he doesn't respond to me?_

One look brought us into an instant gaze. The short connection between our hearts came our of a fantasy. Time froze for us combine hearts into one. The pounding from my heart grew louder.

The second I lost myself in my thoughts I raised my head towards to ceiling. These shifty eyes fell upon the moon. The sky put me in a dream like state for even a moment. The fantasies that I'd dreamt up tempted me to take a risk. For one night I'd whispered out in my mind for Kyo's heart to respond to mine.

_Please make him see my feelings..Please make him see me...Please make him just...love me..._

I shook my head in the uncertainity I felt at making such a daring wish. That one wish could exploit into a mistake that would haunt us for the rest of our lives. That attempt that I made was to tamper with someone's heart and mind.

The clumsy me jumped out when I slipped on my own feet by accident into the person standing behind me. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my body quickly, catching me from landing on the floor. I nervously quivered at the thought that Kyo might've caught me. Imagine if some stranger found me, that person would automatically that I was a nervous wreck. I narrowed my eyes down the arms, recognizing the warmth radiating from tender bones.

The person spun me around on my feet. He brought me towards his face, the beads on his wrist showed me the stranger's idenity before I'd have to look at him. The orange haired figure held me in a firm grasp. These wandering eyes ran up his face, I heard him speaking words and watched his lips moved. I wanted to respond to his questions but I felt as I'd lost my voice. He shook me back and forth, a little dizzy spell fell on me. My attention still on the fact that his hands were on me. Inside I felt like melting from his touches. Words couldn't describe the feelings that clouded my thoughts.

"Tohru!! Damnit!! Answer me!!!" Kyo yelled. He studied my face with an arrogant expression.

"I'm...sorry...I'm sorry!! Sorry Kyo!! I...'m fine!!" I said a frantic manner.

"Damn it, Tohru! You can't start scaring people like that! You know that people.." Kyo started a lecture. As he spoke he noticed that his wrists started to clutch my arms tightly.

"Kyo...Will you dance with me?" I mumbled in a low tone, a little scared inside. I pulled his attention to me so that he'd keep his hands on my skin.

The nervous look planted on his face, brought out the inner cute kid in him. The blushing smiles that I'd wanted to witness often climbed out on this night.

"You don't have to...I mean...I'm sorry..." I eased out, seeing that he felt uncomfortable.

"Something slow?" Kyo suggested.

I shook my head in acceptance. A few minutes passed allowing a slow song to be played. Kyo's firm arms whirled around my waist. I lightly placed my hands on the sides of his neck. I ended pulling him closer with my hands resting on his neck. The cherry colored shade blended in our faces. The combined feelings of nervousness, anxiousness and fears all bottled into one. I backed out from staring at him to keep him from the puzzling feelings that would've came out.

"Tohru..." Kyo briefly spoke my name. I heard my name and woke up out of a dream world when eyes drew together. "Yes?" I simply chirped.

"We don't have to dance..I mean...you know what I mean..." Kyo trailed off in a stammering conversation. I interrupted him, "Yeah..I know..Sorry..."

The rejection that brought other girls to tears stabbed me in the back. I knew from the start that this dance wasn't his choice. Yuki pressured him into coming to the dance out of consideration for me. Yuki tricked him into an argument which led him into this dance. I should've thought about Kyo's feelings, I felt like such a brash person.

_Yet...why is this like a blow to the heart? I know he didn't want to come...I still feel..._

Tears boiled up into a rushing waterfall out. The attempts at savoring myself from crying failed as I felt crushed inside.

Kyo immediately smacked his hand across his head. He tries to apologize, " "Tohru?? Tohru!! Damn it!!...Tohru stop crying!!...I...I.."

Without any hestitation or common sense lips descended upon my own in a kiss. The teary eyed me widened at this unexpected occurence. The kiss deepened with him in control. I let him place his hands on my face, running one down my neck. The kiss ended by his doing.

"Tohru...sorry..." Kyo replied, pulling himself apart from me.

I started rambling out quickly, "Why are you sorry? I'm the who's sorry..I wanted you to pay attention to me...I wanted you to notice me...and...I wanted you to..." Kyo broke into the explanation, "I did...I have...I do love you..."

"Then why should you be sorry?." I smiled at him. I brushed myself into his jacket to hide my tears.

"Now will you stop crying? Tohru..." Kyo said in a disgruntled voice, wearing a curved smile.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**_Please read and review. Did you like or hate it? Too many grammar mistakes?_**


End file.
